Love In A Hopeless Place
by LegendOfThunder
Summary: Zelda is given a new slave as a gift, he's been beaten into submission; trained to obey every order. As she tries to coax him out of his shell she realises sometimes love is found in a hopeless place.
1. Chapter 1

**Nothing has changed in the story line; I've just edited some stupid mistakes and separated a few paragraphs so it's easier to read. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own 'The Legend of Zelda' never have, never will. **

* * *

Queen Zelda sat on her throne, her head resting in her right hand. Her face portrayed a mixture of boredom and annoyance, since she had been waiting for her least favourite person for the last 10 minutes.

Ganondorf had been trying to impress her ever since she could remember. He bought ridiculous presents trying to 'woo' her into marrying him, but the fact of the matter was; he just wasn't her type. Ganon was ruthless, cold-hearted, and care for no one but himself. He didn't care who he hurt as long as he got what he wanted.

He treated her servants like animals, if something wasn't done to his expectations there would be hell to pay. The slightest mishap would lead to the cruellest of punishments.

It wasn't as if she could just get rid of him. He WAS a friend of the family. Otherwise he would have been gone long before now. Zelda's late father used to worship the ground he walked on, saying on more than one occasion that they made the perfect match. She just couldn't stand the man, plain and simple.

So here she sat, waiting for said man to appear with his latest gift. A servant had appeared saying Ganon had requested her presence immediately, and she was going to love her surprise. Yeah right. She could hardly wait; sarcasm intended.

The doors crashed open as Ganon finally made his appearance. Servants bowed and flinched under his glare as he walked past, not daring to look into his eyes for fear of what he might do. Zelda sat up straight, and faked a smile as he neared the throne. It wasn't as if anyone would notice that she would rather be anywhere but here.

"Good evening Ganondorf, to what do I owe the honour?"

Zelda's tone was flat, but Ganon, being the idiot that he was, didn't notice.

"My beautiful Queen Zelda, I must say you look exquisite."

Zelda clenched her fist at the word 'my' she didn't belong to him; she didn't belong to anyone.

"Cut the pleasantries Ganon. I really don't have time for this; there are some urgent matters to which I must attend."

He was ruining her plans of having a relaxing day in her private gardens, but that was on a need to know basis, and he didn't need to know.

"Can't I complement my future wife? It is very rare I get to see you; you are always off attending meetings, or helping some folk in need."

Ganon gave her a look of disgust; he would never lift a finger to help a petty commoner it was beneath him.

"I am NOT your future wife; get it through that thick head of yours."

Zelda's temper was reaching boiling point, jumping from her throne glaring daggers through his head.

"Temper; temper. That's no way for the Queen of Hyrule to act."

Ganon's voice was smug. He knew just what buttons to press to get her riled up.

"Besides, if you don't play nice I won't give you your… gift."

Zelda didn't like the grin that etched itself on his face, it was the type of grin he used when someone was about to get hurt. In another time and place, she would have wiped the smirk off his face from the first day she met him. Calming herself she sat herself back down, the longer she sat there the harder it was not to rip his head off. What her father ever saw in him was beyond her.

"That's better. Now I know you're going to love it, I personally trained it so you won't have any problems what so ever."

Before she could question just what he was on about, he turned towards the doors and clapped his hands.

"Bring it in."

Zelda had to admit she was curious; her mind thought of ridiculous things of what this 'it' could be. What was SO special that it needed Ganondorf's sick training? The sound of footsteps and chains clanging was heard a moment later, as soon as they came into view she couldn't help the gasp that escaped her mouth.

One of Ganondorf's men pulled, well, more like dragged a boy by his chained up hands. When they were level with Ganon, he dropped the chains and kicked the back of his legs causing him to drop in a kneeling position.

"Do you like it?"

Ganon sounded quite pleased with his latest handy work, but Zelda was far from impressed.

"It? Ganon, he's a boy! You can't just drag him in here like… Like some animal."

Zelda was fuming but didn't dare stand for fear her legs wouldn't support her in her shocked state. This was what he was talking about, how could he stand there smirking as he treated someone this way? She couldn't bear to think what Ganon had put the boy through, the pain he must have inflicted. Still wide eyed she looked over the boy who had yet to raise his head.

His face was covered with a mop of dirty blond hair, so she couldn't tell how old he was. He wore a white long sleeved shirt that seemed two sizes too big for him, and his bloodied hands were chained together and were resting in his lap. She vaguely remembered when he was pulled in his white bottoms were ripped showing a few cuts and bruises, she had no doubt that was the least of his injuries.

"Does it matter? He is just a slave."

Ganon dropped his smirk and kicked the boy hard in the ribs and he fell to his side with a silent thud, not even a quiet whimper escaped his mouth.

"He's worthless. I'm sure he will make the perfect personal slave. And like I said, he's trained so you don't have to worry."

Ganon punched him in the face, gripping his hair as he fell hauling him into a kneeling position once again.

"Stop, that's enough. He hasn't done anything wrong."

Her heart went out to the boy. He didn't deserve this, nobody did. Zelda was never one for violence unless it was absolutely necessary. She wanted to run and comfort the boy, but that wouldn't go down well in front of Ganon. The sooner she got him away from him the better.

"It was for practice."

Ganon grinned as if it excused his actions. A cold shiver ran down her spine at how vicious his voice sounded.

"Now stand and turn boy, let your new mistress get a good look at you."

Even Zelda jumped at Ganon's commanding voice. She watched as the boy stood from his position, his chains rattling as he turned around once like an obedient puppy; never lifting his head.

"Let me look at your face."

Zelda said in a calming voice, not wanting to scare him any further. She couldn't help her curiosity; his head had not even flickered since he came in. She watched as his blond locks fell to the side as he slowly lifted his head, revealing the bluest eyes she had ever seen. He was around 19 she would guess, the same age as her maybe a year older, he was handsome there was no doubt about it, even with the scabs and dried blood that littered his face. His face dropped to the floor again as soon as she turned away to face Ganon once again.

"Well I will leave you to get acquainted or whatever; I have some business I need to take care of. Farewell my Queen. I hope you enjoy my gift."

He blew her a kiss and turned to make his way towards the door, not before punching the boy in the face this time he dropped to the floor with a painful grunt.

"Ganon!"

Zelda hissed in warning, walking towards his fallen form all the while glaring at Ganon's retreating figure. The boy flinched when Zelda wrapped her arms around him, helping to sit him up. After taking a closer look at him, she realised she forgot to ask an important question.

"Wait, what's his name?" Zelda shouted just as Ganon reached for the door handle. He turned and smirked at her.

"Which one would you like, Brat, Scum, Slave…?"

"You know what I mean Ganon, stop playing games."

Zelda's temper was wearing thin.

"Not sure, though before I got him people were addressing him as 'Link'."

With a final wave, Ganon left leaving the two of them alone.

"Link."

She tried the name out for herself, looking over at his hunched form. The boy didn't acknowledge it was his name, he didn't even move.

"How about we get you a change of clothes and then I can clean your wounds."

Zelda stood helping the boy 'Link' to his feet.

"Link?" Zelda questioned expecting an answer. "Look at me, is that even your name?"

At her command, he lifted his head. Zelda realised he was a full head taller than she was, now that they were face to face.

"Well, is it?"

Zelda questioned again, he flinched at the sound of her voice before slowly nodding his head.

"Well Link, follow me."

Zelda led the way towards her chambers, with Link staying at least two steps behind her. His head was bowed though high enough so he could see, and wouldn't crash into her.

The constant clanking of his chains was really starting to irritate Zelda. She was going to wait until her chambers to remove them, but if she heard any more she was going to go insane.

Zelda stopped suddenly and spun around to face Link who flinched and took a step away from her, Zelda reached her hand out but froze when she saw the look on his face. His head was slightly turned to the side with his eyes scrunched up; she placed a soft hand on his arm making him jump away from her touch.

"It's ok Link, I wasn't going to hit you."

She lifted his chin when he bowed his head. "I'm just going to remove your chains; they must be hurting you huh?"

Link didn't answer. He just stared blankly as Zelda's hands hovered over his wrists; a second later, the chains snapped and fell to the floor. She took one of his hands in hers turning it to see the damage done to his wrist, slowly tracing her finger over the angry red skin that had been rubbed raw. Link made an uncomfortable noise and clenched his fist, he knew better than to pull away no matter how much it hurt.

"I'm sorry."

Zelda dropped his hand. She felt guilty when she saw the pain in his eyes, though it changed to confusion when he heard her apology.

"Let's get you bandaged up; I know Ganon must have put you through hell."


	2. Chapter 2

**I didn't expect this story to be so popular, so despite being told to rest my hand, I ignored doctors' orders to write this chapter for you guys. Big thanks to everyone who has reviewed, I know I haven't had the chance to reply to everyone so I'm saying thanks here I really appreciate it. Hope you enjoy while I've got to suffer changing my bandages, I know how Link feels urgh. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own 'The Legend of Zelda' never have, never will. **

* * *

Link sat on Zelda's bed while she walked in and out gathering supplies and laying them on the desk next to her bed. His body was tense, and his head bowed as he twiddled his thumbs in his lap. Zelda had told him to sit and not move, and that was exactly what he was doing. Finally, Zelda stood in front of him and let out a breath, wiping a little sweat that had gathered on her forehead.

"That should do it, now let me have a look at your wrists. I know a few things about medicine, so you don't have to worry."

Zelda laughed a little at her own joke but still Link didn't lift his head, he raised his hands out in front of him flinching when she took one in her own. She knelt down in front of him to get a better look while reaching for a piece of gauze and a bowl that smelled strongly of disinfectant.

As gently as she could she ran it over the raw skin, immediately his body tensed and a small cry escaped his lips. His whole body shook, as he fought not to pull his hand away. His breathing became heavy and his eyes squeezed shut. Zelda paused to take in his trembling form, her heart breaking at the sight.

"I'm sorry Link, I know it hurts, but it has to be done."

She rubbed the back of his hand with her thumb trying to ease his pain. Link lifted his eyes slightly, looking at her through his blond hair that had fallen over his eyes. That was the second time she had apologised in half an hour and he didn't know why.

After she had wrapped both his wrists, she tossed the bloody gauze in an empty bowl. Zelda stood to rummage through her medical stuff for a swab she could use to wipe the cuts on his face. She watched from the corner of her eye as Link repeatedly turned over his wrist to study the bandage, often poking at the soft material.

"You have to leave it alone, or it won't heal." Zelda said gently.

Link shrunk back at the sound of her voice; he hadn't even noticed when she'd sat back in front of him.

"Easy, I didn't mean to frighten you. Lift your head so I can see the cuts to your face."

Link obeyed without question and looked up to face her. His eyes widened as he watched her hand come towards his face, he gritted his teeth and turned his head preparing himself for a blow that never came. Instead, he felt a gentle hand move his hair from his face, and turn his head back so he was facing Zelda.

"Link I'm not going to hit you, calm down. _What has Ganon done to you?_"

She whispered the last part to herself, obviously not expecting an answer.

Zelda lifted the swab up to Link's face showing him what she was going to do, tilting his chin slightly she proceeded to clean his cuts, only receiving an odd wince when she cleaned a particularly deep gash just above his left eyebrow.

"There, all done. Does that feel better?"

Zelda lifted two fingers under his chin before he could lower his head.

"Link? Answer me."

Link let his frightened gaze linger on her concerned face before lowering his eyes giving a slight nod. Zelda ran her fingers through his hair, sighing when he tensed up.

"Are you hurt anywhere else?"

Link hesitated before shaking his head, nervously playing with his fingers in his lap.

Zelda watched him, knowing he was lying. Ganon said he obeyed every order; she hated to do this but it was the only way. Zelda stood and took a couple of steps away from him.

"Link stand, and show me where you are hurt."

Link jumped at her commanding voice, immediately following orders. He stood from his position and proceeded to lift his shirt from his body. Zelda gasped when she took in his shirtless form; her hand flying to her mouth as tears pricked her eyes.

His body was covered in whip lashes; some old, some new. Most of them had scabbed over, but the ones across his ribs bled slightly, no doubt from where Ganon had kicked him earlier. His stomach was covered in a sickly purple bruise, he had a six-pack, but it was from being far too skinny rather than sheer muscle.

Zelda had no doubt that the only reason he was still on his feet was because of Ganon's punishment if he moved without being told he could, and that included collapsing.

"Oh Link…"

Zelda allowed a couple of tears to escape, what sick pleasure did Ganon get from treating someone this way? She closed the distance between them and gently wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

His bowed head rested in the crook of her neck, the whole of his body was tense at the contact, his arms falling limply by his sides. She let go realising she was making him uncomfortable, cupping his face so she could look into his defeated eyes.

"Link…"

She couldn't finish her sentence as more tears streamed down her cheeks. She vaguely noticed his left hand twitch, lifting up slightly before falling back to its previous position. He turned his face away, knowing he must disgust her.

Zelda took his hand to catch his attention; sure enough, he tensed and turned his head back towards her.

"Go sit back down while I fetch some more gauze and bandages."

She rubbed the back of his hand slightly before letting go and leaving the room. Link watched her retreating form for a second, not understanding her gesture. He shook his head remembering her command and proceeded to sit in his previous spot.

Zelda returned to see Link sat with his head bowed once again. She gave him a sympathetic look; didn't he realise she didn't mean him no harm? Even though she'd only known him for a couple of hours she thought he would have opened up a little by now.

Once she had tied the last of the bandage around his waist, Zelda reached for a clean tunic she had brought for him to wear.

"Here, put this on. It's better than that rag you had on."

Link took the green garment from her out-stretched hand, putting it on without question. His eyes lit up in wonder how it fitted him perfectly; he lifted his arms slightly to have a better look at himself.

"Green looks good on you."

Zelda smiled watching him, not missing the slight glint in his eyes looking a lot like a child at Christmas time. Link lifted his head, the corner of his mouth curved up slightly before falling quickly into his expressionless face and bowing his head; waiting for his next command.

"Link, you don't have to keep bowing your head you know."

Zelda could have kicked herself at how harsh it came out, especially when he flinched and snapped his head up to look at her.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean the way I said that. It's just- it frustrates me how harshly you've been treated, not even criminals deserve what you've been through."

Zelda paused when he tensed, as she got closer.

"I'm not going to hit you. Look Link, I'm not Ganon I don't get some sick pleasure out of abusing people. I don't know what he has done to you, but your safe now; I won't allow him to hurt you again."

When he didn't respond Zelda sighed and pointed to the other garments she had brought for him.

"No doubt you have more wounds on your legs, it wouldn't be proper for me to clean them. When you've finished there are some new pants, boots, and a hat if you want it to wear it. Meet me outside when you're done."

Link came out a few moments later dressed in his new outfit, hat included. He looked, well… handsome. He'd brushed his blond hair to the side so his face was now visible; his minor cuts would completely heal in about a week, though his gash above his eyebrow would leave a scar.

Zelda snapped out of her trance as Link shuffled his feet awkwardly, realising she had been staring.

"It is way past lunch time, how about we get something to eat? I'm starving."

Zelda's stomach growled to back up her statement.

Link followed behind as Zelda led the way to the kitchen, they came to a stop outside a door, but Zelda didn't advance any further.

"Hey Link…"

She turned around to face him causing him to jump back in fright.

"You don't have to be so jumpy around me; I'm not going to hurt you."

Zelda sighed when she just received a blank stare.

"Say something."

Half a day and he hadn't uttered a word; he barely even nodded to her questions. Zelda waited expectantly, wasn't he supposed to obey orders? Even though it wasn't one, it didn't exactly come out as a question.

"Ok then, can you talk?"

Link flinched and looked away from her gaze, the floor to his left seemed more interesting that her right now.

"That isn't a 'yes' or 'no' Link."

When he ignored her, she reached out and touched his arm, not expecting the reaction she got. Link cringed back against the wall snapping his head up towards her, using his arms to shield his face.

"Calm down. I get it, touchy subject. Forget it, you can tell me when you're ready."

Zelda wrapped her arms around him allowing his face to rest at the crook of her neck. She massaged his shoulders until he ceased his violent shaking. As he calmed a little she settled for rubbing the top of his arms, at least he was getting used to her touching him without expecting to be hit.

"Are you ok now? I didn't mean to upset you."

Link lifted his head and gave her a slight nod; she didn't know how long she stood there just staring into his eyes. It wasn't until she realised what their position would look like to anyone walking past that she snapped out of her trance. Link was leaning against the wall while Zelda stood a little to close her hands resting on his shoulders, their faces inches apart.

"Let's go get some lunch now. I really am sorry for bringing that up."

Zelda spoke while moving his hair from his eyes, this time he didn't flinch; just closed his eyes as if he was content with her touch. Zelda moved away, and grabbed his hand to lead them back to the door, but Link didn't budge.

"What's wrong?"

Zelda followed his gaze to their joined hands, thinking she was making him uncomfortable she let go, and indicated for him to follow. The truth was Link had forgotten for a moment that he was her slave, as soon as he came crashing back to reality he remembered his place. He shuddered as he remembered all the 'training' Ganon had put him through, he was worthless, and it wouldn't be long before Zelda got the whip out as well. With that thought, Link bowed his head, and followed his mistress always staying two steps behind her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Well when you're bored, and you have nothing else for you to do, a laptop works wonders. So here's another chapter…**

**I think I've replied to all my reviewers, if I've missed you out I apologise. Now for those who I couldn't reply back to:**

**Vaati– Yeah poor Link, though things will get better in time they will get worse before that happens. I try to portray the emotions as real as possible, especially with Link since he doesn't talk. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**thereviewer– I know I feel bad for being so harsh on Link, but I have to, to show how rough of a life he's had. It sucks having one hand doesn't it, though I can still write since I'm a lefty. Enjoy.**

**A Shadow's Lament – It actually took me 15 minutes to realise I couldn't reply to you since you have your PM's blocked, I'm sometimes really dense. Zelda is his little pillar to lean on, he definitely needs someone, poor Link. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own 'The Legend of Zelda' never have, never will.**

* * *

"I still have my duties to take care of, and Ganon will most likely be back soon. You can stay here or you can come with me. It's up to you."

Zelda looked up from her plate of food to look at Link for an answer; he sat crossed legged with his head down tracing patterns on her bedroom floor with his finger. His plate of food that another servant had brought for him lay untouched next to him. Zelda had been worried about him ever since they had returned from the kitchen; he seemed more withdrawn than he was before.

"Link, look at me."

Link lifted his head up to where Zelda was sitting on her bed, the same blank look in his eyes.

"What's wrong? Why aren't you eating?"

His gaze followed Zelda's finger to his plate next to him, Zelda waited for him to make some indication, but he just bowed his head. Zelda stared at him, a thoughtful look in her eyes. He was so hard to figure out. She abandoned her own food so she could go sit next to him, not expecting him to flinch away from her presence.

"Calm down; we're not back to this again are we? I'm not going to hit you Link."

She slowly brought her hand up to stroke his knee; he turned his head slightly watching, any second now she would strike him… But it never happened. He lifted his head slightly so he could see her face, though still keeping an eye on the hand stroking his knee.

"You can trust me Link; I promise I won't ever hurt you. Please eat, or your wounds won't heal properly. You need your strength."

Zelda picked up a piece of bread from his plate and offered it to him, a pleading look in her eyes.

"Whatever Ganon did to you to make you not eat forget it. I'm the Queen of Hyrule, and I say you can eat whenever you want."

She watched emotions flicker across his eyes faster than she could read them, and then very slowly, he lifted his left hand.

Link studied her face as he lifted his hand; there was no trace of anger in her eyes, just pleading and… something else. As he reached closer to the bread a smile broke out on Zelda's face; she was finally making progress. As soon as his fingers wrapped around the bread she let go, slowly bringing her hand back to her lap so she wouldn't startle him.

"_Thank You_."

It came out as a whisper but Link still heard her; he took a small bite, chewing thoughtfully. Why was she saying 'thank you' and to him nonetheless? His eyes flickered to her hand resting on his knee. Nope, it hadn't moved, and still didn't look like she was going to strike him.

When Link had finished his bread, Zelda launched herself at him wrapping her arms around his neck, causing a startled gasp to escape him. He didn't know what he was supposed to do, here she was practically sitting in his lap, hugging him, and…crying?

Link could feel his neck starting to dampen, where her head was resting. Wasn't he usually beaten when he did something wrong? Therefore, it couldn't be that, unless it was a new kind of torture.

Link let out a painful cry when she squeezed one of his whiplashes on his back. Zelda pulled back as soon as she heard him cry out, she didn't mean to hug him that hard, she was just happy he had eaten something.

"Link I'm sorry, I forgot about your back."

Link looked up at her, one eye closed, and his teeth gritted against the throbbing of his back. She was sorry for hurting him. That was a new one; usually people were happy when they caused him pain.

"Are you all right?"

Zelda grabbed his hand rubbing the back of it with her thumb. Link bowed his head, taking a deep breath as the pain began to fade.

"I guess hugging you was a bad idea. By the way, you never said if you wanted to come with me or not? I'm guessing you would rather stay here."

Zelda couldn't help the disappointment in her voice, she had just promised never to hurt him, and here she was, hurting him.

Zelda was surprised when she went to pull away and felt a light squeeze of her hand. Zelda turned back to Link to see he had a trace of a smile on his face; she couldn't help but smile back. Instead of hugging him, she did the next best thing to show affection. Gently pulling her hand away, she tilted his chin; pleased when he didn't flinch, and placed a soft kiss on his forehead.

"Thank you, for forgiving me."

Link followed Zelda to the throne room; every so often, his hand would trace his forehead where she had kissed him.

"Is one of your cuts bothering you?"

Link jumped at the sound of her voice, not realising she had been watching him. Link shook his head, lowering his gaze as he felt his cheeks heat up.

Link stood a little way from the throne as Zelda conversed with her adviser with whatever business she had. Every so often, she would look up to check to see if he was all right.

"You seem distracted my Queen, I trust all is well?"

Impa had been her right hand women ever since she learned to walk. She was a trusted adviser, and a loyal friend. She could read Zelda like an open book; she knew what Zelda was feeling before she herself did.

"I'm fine Impa." Her eyes flickered to Link again, who stood like a statue with his head bowed. Impa followed her gaze to the man in green. "Ah, it seems I have found the source of your attention. May I ask who he is?"

Zelda sighed and slouched a little in her throne, indicating she was in friend mode, instead of Queen and adviser.

"His name is Link. Ganon brought him here yesterday as a gift."

"You're angry about this, what else are you not telling me Zelda?"

"He's so… I just feel like…"

Zelda groaned and rubbed her temples trying to find a way to explain to her friend.

"Ganon's had him trained like a dog; he does whatever he's commanded to without a second thought. He's so jumpy, even if you lift your hand he flinches expecting to be hit. Only the Goddesses know how many whiplashes litter the poor boy. I feel protective of him; I just want to help. He's suffered so much I don't think he understands what affection is."

"I can only imagine what he has gone through at the hands of Ganondorf. However, I know you will be able to help him. You have the purest heart I have ever seen, and… I know you like him."

Impa gave her a sly look, before looking over at Link who still hadn't moved.

Zelda didn't have a chance to reply as the doors opened with a loud bang. Ganondorf stormed in; and clearly, he was not in the best of moods. Zelda cringed when she saw him look her up and down, before his eyes locked on Link.

Faster than she could blink, Ganon picked Link up by the scruff of his shirt, and slammed him against the wall knocking the wind out of him. Before he had a chance to recover, Ganon drove his fist hard into his stomach, causing Link to cough up blood, before falling to the floor.

"Stop it! Leave him alone."

Zelda stood holding back tears; she would not appear weak, especially in front of Ganondorf.

"He is just a worthless slave! Besides, he's helping me work out my anger."

Ganon growled out, reaching for the whip tied to his belt.

Zelda ran towards them as soon as he raised the whip above his head, not thinking about the consequences. Link closed his eyes as he watched the whip come crashing down. When nothing happened, he risked a chance to look, gasping when he saw blood drip from Zelda's arm. The room was deathly quiet as Zelda retracted the whip from her arm, there was a spiral cut leading up her forearm where she had stopped it in its tracks.

Link clutched his stomach as he heaved himself to his knees. His eyes were transfixed on Zelda's blood that dripped to the floor. She had risked her body to protect him; him, a worthless slave. Without thinking in his state of confusion, Link reached his arm out towards Zelda's wound, his fingers brushing against it. Zelda looked down at him when she felt a soft, timid touch on her arm, her eyes immediately softening.

"Link? Are you all right?"

Zelda's voice snapped Ganon out of his state of shock, his anger resurfacing seeing Link's fingers touching his future Queen.

"Get your hands off her, you filthy rat."

Ganon gripped Link's wounded wrist and squeezed as hard as he could. Link realising what he had done by the pain shooting up his arm, hunched forward in a sort of bowing position clenching his other fist. The pain was unreal; he couldn't help the cry that escaped his lips as Ganon's grip tightened.

"Do I need to remind you of your place boy?"

Link whimpered as his fingers dug into his raw skin, his bloody bandages falling to the ground beside his shaking body.

"Ganon unhand him NOW! Do you dare to defy the Queen of Hyrule?"

Link slumped forward landing faced down as soon as Ganon released his wrist. Zelda walked protectively in front of him, eyeing Ganon murderously as he took two steps back for every one she took forward.

"I forbid you to ever touch that boy again. Do you realise you've probably just undid the little confidence I've managed to give him? This wasn't much anyway, considering the fact that you've traumatised him so bad, he doesn't dare sneeze without permission."

"He is just a filthy slave." Ganon growled out as soon as his back hit the wall.

"He is a human being, and he's more of a man than you'll ever be." Zelda lifted her hand to silence him when he opened his mouth to retort. "Just get out of my sight Ganon before I do something I'll regret."

Zelda turned towards Link when she heard his cry of fear mixed with a cry of agony. Impa had knelt beside him examining his wrist. Her heart broke when she saw Link weakly trying to reach his left hand up to pry his right one away from Impa's touch.

"Calm down Link, Impa's only trying to help."

Link ignored her soft-spoken words, and attempted to move away from Zelda when she began to walk towards them. His struggling caused his wrist to move in Impa's grip eliciting another cry of anguish as more pain shot up his arm.

"Easy Link, your wrist is broken."

Impa's words fell to deaf ears, as Link continued thrashing about.

"Link forgive me, it's for the best." Zelda whispered as she wiped the tears from her eyes. "Link! Stop struggling NOW."

Link froze at Zelda's command. Lying completely still as Impa slightly loosened her grip on his wrist though still supporting it in her hand. Zelda was right; the little trust he had built up had been completely shattered, even Impa shed a tear as she stared at the broken boy before her.

Rose Starglen – I hope you have your hugs ready; he definitely needs one. I felt so guilty writing this chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

**Think I've replied to all my reviewers, if I've missed you out I apologise. Now for those who I couldn't reply back to:**

**thereviewer – Yeah Link is gonna need a lot of hugs, I'll give him one for you. Don't worry I laughed at your review, I wouldn't take that to heart. Bring your walrus I like parties, though good look getting in with my German Shepherd X Rottweiler he's my guard dog. Same with your emo guy, though he might not like me since I'm what people call a 'chav' but a nice one believe it. Hey I've gotta give Link a break, but there's still more harshness to come. Sure get the explosives ready, and I'll take a pork sarnie if you're gonna roast him. Oh yeah and I'm a girl, lady, woman, whatever you get the picture.**

**Lordetron911 – I can use a mouse with my right hand, it's just typing with only one hand that's a pain in the backside. Hey maybe you and 'thereviewer' can team up, he wants to shove explosives up his rear end, so maybe you can provide the cannon. **

**emmagination – Thanks for the review I can't reveal that just yet, but you will find out soon as well as a little insight on some of the things that has happened to him. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own 'The Legend of Zelda' never have, never will. **

* * *

Zelda sat by Link's bedside watching him sleep, one hand held his good one while her other stroked his head. Link had passed out shortly after he had quit his struggling, so it made it easier for a knight to carry him to a room next door to Zelda's.

His tunic and hat lay neatly folded on a table after Impa had changed his bandages, and heavily wrapped his broken wrist. Zelda looked down at her own-bandaged wound and sighed. Maybe she should have done something about Ganondorf. Sometimes she was too forgiving for her own good.

Zelda smiled at Link's peaceful face. He wasn't so tense when he slept. His face was relaxed and didn't show any signs of fear or pain. She dreaded his reaction when he woke; just when he was starting to open up to Zelda, Ganon had to knock him back to square one.

Maybe it was her loving nature or maybe it was something else. Either way she wanted to protect Link and show him there was more to him than just suffering and pain. The sun was starting to set, and Zelda was getting tired, with a little squeeze of his hand Zelda moved his hair and placed a soft kiss on his forehead.

"Sleep well… Link."

With a final look of longing, Zelda exited his room and addressed the knights outside.

"Nobody is to enter this room except for myself and Impa. Is that clear?"

"Yes, your highness."

Zelda watched the knights' bow before nodding her head and entering her own room. Zelda was exhausted but sleep wouldn't come, she tossed and turned trying to find a comfortable spot. Each time her eyes closed Link's terrified face and pain filled scream would make her snap her eyes back open.

The room was etched in darkness, indicating it was the middle of the night. She couldn't remember ever dosing off but she guessed she'd had maybe, three hours sleep at the most. With a sigh, Zelda dressed and headed for the room next door.

The door shut with a quiet click as Zelda turned and headed towards the seat she had previously occupied. The moon shone just outside the window lighting up the room more so than it did hers, Link's light breathing filled the silence as she once again took his hand in hers. His broken wrist rested over his stomach, rising and falling with each breath he took. Zelda's eyes started to drop, and she too fell into a peaceful slumber with Link's slight snoring acting as her lullaby.

The light of the morning sun shone over the blond haired boy, causing his eyes to twitch and a sleepy groan to escape his lips. Link couldn't remember a time when he had slept so soundly, he decided against lifting his right hand when a dull throb shot up his arm. It felt heavy, along with a weird sensation in his wrist.

Instead, he attempted to lift his left hand to move his hair that had fallen over his eyes. Link turned his head when he realised something was keeping him from moving his hand, his eyes narrowed in confusion when he saw his sleeping Queen in the chair holding his hands tightly.

Flash backs of yesterday's events rushed to his mind, Zelda protecting him, Ganon using him as a punching bag, and the excruciating pain in his wrist. Despite the ache, Link lifted his broken wrist to rub his head as Zelda's voice echoed inside his head.

_'Forgive me Link. It's for the best. Unhand him NOW. Link! Stop struggling NOW. Sleep well… Link.' _Link stared a Zelda a little longer; he was confused; she never gave him any orders for when he awoke. Would she me mad if she found him still in bed?

Link turned to the door as it began to creep open. He tried to pull his hand away, but Zelda's grip was just too tight. Link began to panic; he was never allowed to sleep in this late, and he was touching the Queen. His body shook as he bowed his head when he saw a figure enter the room.

"There you are; I had a feeling you would be here."

Zelda stirred, and turned towards the voice that had awoken her, blinking the sleep out of her eyes.

"Good morning to you too. Link, how do you feel?"

Link looked between Impa and Zelda unsure of how to respond. He sat frozen leaning against the headboard, blankets pooled in his lap, and Zelda still holding on to his hand.

"Link? How is your wrist?"

Zelda stretched, releasing his hand now that she was fully awake. Link bowed his head as he cradled his wrist to his chest. It was a little comfort gesture as if it would somehow stop them from grabbing it and causing him more pain if they so wished.

"Can I take a look?"

Link jumped back when he realised how close Impa had become, a startled gasp escaping his lips. He cradled his wrist tighter, shaking in fear when he remembered Ganon's agonising grip. He deserved it he thought, a fitting punishment for touching the Queen of Hyrule.

How could he be so stupid? Someone as worthless as him laying hands on the Queen. No wonder Ganon broke his wrist; the message was clear. A thief has their hand chopped for taking something they shouldn't, so why not have their wrists' broken for touching something they shouldn't?

Zelda watched a range of emotions flicker through his eyes, then finally a look of understanding before going back to his emotionless stare.

"Link, whatever you're thinking about, stop it. None of this was your fault; you didn't deserve this. Think about it, if we didn't care what happened to you, why would we bother to heal you?"

Zelda felt like hitting her head off the nearest wall. It was clear words were not going to get through whatever walls Link had built up, she would have to show him.

"Link, look at me."

Zelda could see through his blank stare, the look of fear was still very much present. It was clear Link didn't trust Zelda not to snap any second and attack him just like Ganon had the day before.

"Give me your hand." Zelda asked.

"…you're good one." Zelda added as an afterthought when his gaze flickered to his broken one. She held her hand out expectantly, only willing to meet him half way. Zelda watched as he brought his shaky hand up. He paused and hovered his hand over hers. He swallowed thickly and slowly brought his hand down, cringing expecting to be hit as soon as their skin made contact but kept his hand there.

Zelda said nothing but slowly closed her fingers around his hand. She could feel the tremors that racked his body, her heart broke, but she held firm. If he was to conquer his fears, he must meet them head on.

Impa shuffled her feet, she had lost track of the minutes they had sat there unmoving still in the same position. Zelda stared at Link whose gaze was on their joined hands, his shaking had subsided a bit, but it was still there. There was still mistrust in Link's eyes; did he think she was simply playing a game?

A little longer and Link's shaking had stopped, yet Impa still didn't understand what holding hands was going to achieve.

"My Queen, May I ask what the point of this is?"

Link jumped at the sound of her voice, his breath quickened but kept his gaze on their hands. Was he supposed to move now? He didn't understand any of this, a petty commoner holding hands with the Queen it was out of his comfort zone, he could feel his heart beating faster; he was starting to panic.

"Since I know Link won't answer, I will ask you." Zelda caught Link's eyes making sure he was listening closely before turning to Impa. "Listen up Link. Impa what are we doing?"

Impa stared at Zelda as if she had two heads, was this some trick question? "I don't understand."

"State the obvious Impa, what are we doing?"

"You're holding hands?"

It came out like a question, that is what they were doing wasn't it?

"Am I hurting you Link?" Zelda directed her gaze to Link; she waited patiently until he lifted his eyes to meet hers before slowly shaking his head.

Of course she wasn't hurting him, he wasn't bleeding yet.

"So I've been sitting here for at least 20 minutes since you first touched my hand, tell me I have once caused you pain in that time."

Link held her gaze as he once again shook his head, totally missing her emphasis on the word 'you'.

"Don't you see Link, you touched me."

Link stared at their joined hands before a look of recognising washed over his face. He snapped his head back up to Zelda's face, swiftly moving his hand back to his lap. His body shook with terror. Was it going to be a repeat of yesterday this time with his left hand? With that thought, Link bowed his head clenching his eyes shut; trying to brace himself for the pain, he was expecting to come.

Maybe that was what Zelda was waiting for him to realise he was the one that touched her first; it was his entire fault, yet another punishment he could have avoided. He shouldn't have touched her whether she asked him to or not, that's what she was doing testing him, and he had failed.

"Why the change of heart, Link? Have I given you a reason why I didn't want to hold your hand? Was I hurting you?"

Link stared at his palm not having the courage to meet her eyes. He was in his zone trying not to think about what his punishment would be, or how much pain she wanted to inflict. It was one of the most basic of lessons Ganon had drummed into him, and he could still hear his voice echoing in his head. _"Worthless scum like you have no right to touch royalty." _Along with the twenty lashes he got just to make sure he got the point.

Impa nodded her head towards Zelda finally realising what she was doing.

"A very wise approach Zelda."

Zelda placed her hand back in Link's.

"You don't have to associate touch with a beating Link. Relax; I don't expect you to open up today or even tomorrow. Please, all I ask is you don't shy away from me. I only want to help, as I said before I'm not going to hit you nor will I ever cause you any kind of pain. Trust me."

Zelda was about to give up; not even that approach had seemed to work. Link hadn't responded, he just kept his head bowed staring at their hands in his lap. Zelda closed her eyes about to pull away, when very slowly she felt Link's fingers close around hers.

His grip was shaky yet firm, he was still nervous she could tell. It was a baby step, but one she welcomed with open arms. She was shocked when Link lifted his head, a breath-taking smile plastered on his face. Zelda laughed as tears of happiness streamed down her face; his first real smile.

Zelda abandoned his hand to wrap her arms around his neck, all the while being careful of his broken wrist that still rested in his lap. Her body shook with tears but she made no move to stop them. Link tensed at her embrace, still not used to contact and unsure of what to do. He made eye contact with Impa who gestured with her hand to hug her back, very slowly his left arm curved around her, his hand resting on her lower back.

Zelda pulled away wiping her tear stained face.

"Thank you."

Link let out a surprised gasp when she cupped his face and placed a gentle kiss on the same spot on his forehead. Zelda thought she had went too far when Link bowed his head and fiddled with his bandages, but when she leaned back on her chair she laughed a little noticing the red blush that covered his face…


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm sorry, I really do beg for forgiveness. I think I've replied to about 3 reviews at the most, so to most of my reviewers I'm soooo sorry. Using one hand is a b***h, I accidently deleted everything in my email account and so the only way to reply would have been to click on my story, reviews, and blah blah blah. It would have taken up so much time, so instead I put the time into writing this chapter, which I hope you like. So yeah if I didn't reply you can fling tomatoes at me or something. I do feel it's important to reply, hell you guys review so the least I can do is answer you back, and tell you how much I appreciate it. Anyway, instead of my rambling ENJOY…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own 'The Legend of Zelda' never have, never will.**

* * *

"What's he doing?"

Impa glanced to her left, but Zelda's attention was still on the object of her curiosity.

It was midday and the sun was shining bright. Zelda had decided to take a break from her duties to enjoy the sun, well, mainly to check on Link. It had been a week since Zelda's little break through, and Link was coming along better each day; though there were some bad days, when he would completely freeze up. Zelda guessed it was flashbacks of his time with Ganon. He still hadn't spoken; and she wondered if he couldn't, or just chose not to.

There were many things still a mystery about Link, she didn't even know how old he was. She didn't ask even though her curiosity was getting the better of her, for fear he would shy away again. Zelda snapped out of her thoughts when Impa spoke, though she still didn't take her eyes of him.

"I don't know, maybe we should go and find out. I hope he's minding his wrist, I know it's still painful whether he shows it or not."

Zelda spoke but made no attempt to move. They were currently standing on a balcony overlooking her private gardens; she had given Link permission to venture most places in the castle when she was attending meetings and such knowing how boring they got. She never had to look far for him; Link was always in her gardens. Maybe because it isolated him from everyone else, since he still wasn't comfortable being around people without Zelda.

"Maybe we should, that's the third time in two days I've had to replace his make-shift sling. Who knows what he does out here while you're busy."

Zelda smiled thinking exactly the same thing. Finally turning away, she headed back inside to find out what had Link's undivided attention.

Link was lying on his stomach under a tree, but his attention was on the bushes next to it. His right arm was held to his chest, supported by what was supposed to be a white sling; though filthy would be an understatement. His left hand was held out in front of him, while his head cocked to side every now and again showing his fascination.

"Enjoying yourself Link?" Zelda asked when she was close enough for him to hear.

Link jumped to his feet, and spun around in fright not hearing anyone sneak up on him. Seeing it was Zelda, Link turned back to his previous spot, relief flashing through his eyes before turning back to Zelda with a smile.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to make you jump, I… What are you doing?" Zelda asked instead, seeing Link wasn't really paying attention to her.

Link scratched the back of his head, a habit Zelda knew he did when he was embarrassed. He turned around and knelt where he was previously lying, reaching his left hand out for a minute before bringing it to his chest above his broken wrist, and walking over to Zelda.

Zelda looked down into his cupped hand and smiled.

"That's what you've been doing out here, taking care of a baby bird. That also explains how you manage to dirty your bandages all the time. Where did it come from?"

Zelda followed Link's gaze up to the tree behind him.

"Ah I see; it fell huh. Is it hurt?"

Zelda watched as sadness crept into his blue orbs; he slightly lifted his broken wrist away from his body carefully not to disturb his friend that seemed content in his hand.

"A broken wing?" Zelda guessed.

Link nodded, turning around and placing the tiny bird in the nest he had built under the tree but still covered by the bushes. He walked back over to Zelda after giving the bird a worm he had found in the soil.

"That's very sweet of you Link."

Zelda moved some of his hair from his eyes, smiling when she saw the faint tinge of pink cover his cheeks.

"I hope you've been taking it easy, your wrist is no doubt still tender. Tell me if the pain becomes too much, and I'll give you something for it."

Link nodded, removing her hand that cupped his face. Zelda watched as he rolled her sleeve up revealing her cut that was starting to scar. He gently traced the scab that was just about healed, looking at her with questionable eyes and a trace of sadness.

"It's fine Link, it will fade in time."

Link smiled a little, but Zelda could still see guilt in his eyes. She had told him not to blame himself, it was her choice to stop the whip, but he still held the same look each time he did that.

"Are you ready for lunch yet, or have I been replaced?" Zelda joked, trying to lighten the mood, indicating to the bird Link had helped. Link gasped and frantically shook his head, causing Zelda to giggle.

"I was joking Link… calm down."

Link sighed in relief, nodding his head and gripping his tunic above his stomach when it let out a loud rumble.

"Link, can I asked you something?"

They had decided to eat lunch outside in Zelda's garden since it was such a lovely day, it was a chance for Zelda to let her guard down when it was just her and Link. Their lunch had been quiet, usually Zelda filled the silence with small talk, but today she was deep in thought. It had been the only thing she had said since her servants had brought out their food.

Link swallowed the piece of fruit he was eating and looked up to Zelda, his eyes narrowed in confusion when he saw her almost untouched plate. He dropped the rest of his half-eaten fruit back on his plate and slowly nodded his head; his expression guarded.

"No Link! Don't look at me like that; you haven't done anything wrong. I won't ask if it's going to make you uncomfortable."

Zelda sighed when she watched him bow his head, fiddling with his now clean sling.

"Link please don't do that." When he lifted his head she immediately regretted saying anything, his expression resembled a scolded puppy that had just disappointed its master.

"I'm not hungry anymore. I'll see you when I finish meeting with the council."

Zelda stood and stroked his head on the way past. She didn't want to leave him there but she had to get away, a week and a half she'd known him and already she'd gone above and beyond her duty for him. She wanted to blame it on the fact that she felt sorry for him, his sullen expressions made her feel like the bad guy. His smiles were like a magnet; forcing her lips upwards every time his face shined with happiness.

The oddest little things he did made her heart beat that little bit faster, like finding him sleeping half on the bed and half on the floor, and wrinkling his nose when he is deep in concentration. How is it that the silent boy, who she barely knows anything about; make her feel like she is floating on air?

Zelda sighed and slumped in her throne, the council had just piled out the room after talking about who-knows-what. It was impossible for her to concentrate, she felt guilty for just up and leaving Link by himself. The weather seemed to mirror her feelings; no sooner had the meeting started heavy rain clouds blocked out the sun and the rain had come thundering down.

Zelda stood and headed for Link's bedroom, his other safe sanctuary where he could be by himself. She hoped he never took her leaving to heart, maybe she should have just asked him about himself like she had originally planned. Shaking her head, Zelda knocked twice on his bedroom door before opening it slowly giving him time to shout if he was indecent. When silence greeted her, she pushed the door all the way open to find his bedroom empty. The bathroom door was wide open so she knew he wasn't in there, confused Zelda shut the door; it was dark where else could he be.

None of the knights had seen him, and Zelda was starting to worry; she hoped Ganon hadn't found him alone, since she knew he was lurking about somewhere. Just as she thought that, a flash of lighting illuminated her garden, allowing her to see a shadow through the nearest window. Zelda grabbed a towel off a maid as she ran past her, ignoring her confused look and headed straight for her garden.

Zelda found Link in the exact spot she had left him, only her servants had cleaned up their lunch. He sat with his left arm wrapped around his knees, staring at absolutely nothing. His green hat lay on the ground behind him, too heavy to remain on his head. His hair clung to his face and neck, dripping water on his already drenched tunic. The water ran down his back and onto the already growing puddle, his clothes unable to absorb any more liquid. Every muscle, every bone was visible through his clothes as they stuck to him like a second skin.

"Link, what the hell are you thinking?"

Zelda shouted over the thundering of the rain, pointlessly wrapping the wet towel around his head, since it was already soaked before she reached him. She was beyond caring how proper she looked, as she gripped his good arm and yanked him to his feet.

Zelda caught his shivering form as he stumbled forward, she brought his face up to look at hers, making sure he knew just how worried she was about him. Zelda tried to lead him towards the castle but he wouldn't budge, she looked up at his face seeing his unfocused gaze on something behind her… and he was crying? His eyes were puffy; it was the only give away of his tears. It was impossible to notice from the rain that dripped from his face.

"Link? What happened? Are you alright?"

Link made a barely audible cry, and struggled free from her embrace, he took two steps forward before falling to his knees.

"Link what are you…"

Zelda stopped mid-sentence as she stared at her hand that had reached out to him, the heavy rain turned her hand dark red before dripping to the ground a cloudy colour once again. When her hand was clean again, she snapped out of her daze.

"You're bleeding."

Lightning flashed and lit up her garden once more, it was then that Zelda noticed the cause of Link's distress. The little bird who he was so fond of lay still in the grass, it wing was open away from its crushed body with its neck twisted. Zelda watched as Link's shoulders shook, his tears mixing with the rain that pelted his freezing form.

"Link you need to come inside. There's nothing you can do, it's gone."

Zelda lifted Link to his feet, gasping and letting her arms fall limp when he staggered back from her embrace; fear written all over his face.

"Hey it's okay. It's me, what happened? What are you so afraid of?"

Link ignored her and took another couple of steps away from her, clenching his teeth when his wound ripped and sent a searing pain up his side.

"Link! Answer me, please."

Zelda thought he wasn't going to answer, when very slowly he lifted his left hand to point a finger at her.

"Me? I don't understand."

Zelda was heartbroken, but her face showed confusion. What had went on while she was in the meeting? There was so many things she didn't understand; who killed Link's bird? What the hell had happened to him? And most importantly, why was Link suddenly afraid of her once again? Link's terrified eyes screwed shut as his hand pressed to his side, his knees buckled as he fell forward; losing consciousness before he hit the ground.

"Link!"

Zelda closed the gap between them and dropped to his side. She lifted his tunic to reveal a small gash that wasn't fatal itself, but the sickly purple colour surrounding the wound showed that he had been poisoned.

"Guards!" Less than a second later two knights appeared. "Quick get him inside, and call for Impa."

Zelda watched as one of the knights carried Link's shaking body away. His breathing was uneven; whatever was in his system was designed to cause as much pain as possible while killing him slowly. Her eyes hardened as she followed them inside, heading straight for her number 1 suspect. The feeling of rage building inside her was a foreign feeling; all she knew if Link died there would be hell to pay…


	6. Chapter 6

**Wow! You miss a little, you miss a lot where I live. This chapter is a little late since I've just come back off holiday. Who said the UK wasn't sunny I'm dying from sunburn. **

**Once again, big thank you to everyone who reviewed.**

**andre – Thing will get easier for Link in time. But if you think all that he's went through he's not going to be trusting overnight. Ganon will get what he deserves, Zelda will most defiantly see to that.**

**Rye – Yeah the drama just keeps on coming. Zelda gets a little pay back, just read this chapter.**

**Lordetron911 – Hey why wouldn't I reply, I think it's common courtesy to reply when someone says something to you. Haha good luck with your cannon. But make sure you leave a little Ganon for Zelda she needs her revenge to. Yeah 'thereviewer' works alone, aw well I'm sure you can get TNT from somewhere. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own 'The Legend of Zelda' never have, never will. **

* * *

*Slap*

The sound of skin connecting with skin thundered throughout the room, leaving Ganon for once in his life speechless. He turned his head back to the fuming Queen, a hefty red mark covering one side of his confused and shocked face. He took a step back to avoid another blow, which no doubt would have left an exact replica of the bruise that was already forming on his left cheek.

"Your highness, please I do not know what I have done to anger you."

Ganon lifted his hands as if to surrender, sidestepping when the chair he was previously occupying was hauled at his head.

"How can you stand there and lie to my face? I warned to you never to touch him again."

Zelda picked up the nearest vase, halting whatever Ganon had to say in favour of dodging when it smashed against the wall millimetres from his face.

"Who? Touch who, I've been here all day sorting documents for the new weapons I ordered for the knights."

Ganon relaxed a little, seeing there wasn't anything else being tossed at his head. He wiped the blood from his cheek where a piece of the vase had left a small cut.

"If you calm down your highness, instead of acting like a spoiled brat you can tell me what's got you riled up."

"Don't you dare start with your smugness Ganon; I'm in no mood for your petty remarks." Zelda took a threatening step towards him, her hand curling into a fist.

"So I can see." He muttered, too low for Zelda to hear.

"What did you say?" Her voice resembled a lioness's growl.

"Nothing. Now can you please explain the reason for your recent abuse? If sorting documents was against the law then I'm afraid I was the last to hear about it, so I apologise."

"Abuse? You want to talk about abuse. What about all the suffering you've put Link through? It's because of you he's the way he is. It's because of you he doesn't speak. It's because of you he's dying." Zelda was shouting by this point, back handing a glass sending it crashing against the wall. "Whatever you've done I suggest you undo it. If Link dies, then it will be your head that pays the price."

The room was deathly quiet as Zelda took a few calming breaths, never in her life had she ever lost her temper like that. Hell, she would never have thought she had it in her. Yet when it came to Link, it seemed her restrictions melted away, watching Impa and her healers cut away his tunic and forcing potion after potion down his neck was the last straw.

Whatever hold Link had on her was making her do crazy things, and it wasn't like she was complaining. Zelda snapped her head up to Ganon when she heard his quiet chuckle. She could feel her rage building up again when it turned into full on laughter.

"You find this funny?"

"I find it funny that I am being blamed for your actions. For someone who cares so much for a worthless slave, you couldn't wait to be rid of him. No Zelda, didn't you realise there was witnesses? Of course they couldn't do a thing since you're the Queen after all, whatever you do to your slaves is your business."

Zelda unclenched her fist at his words, ignoring his smirk that didn't look half as intimidating with a bruise on one cheek and a cut on the other. She cocked her head to the side trying to process what he just said, narrowing her eyes at his assumption.

"Are you saying I am responsible for poisoning Link? You lie; I could have you whipped for false accusations against the Queen. You're doing a lousy job of covering your tracks Ganon; I was in a meeting with the council all afternoon."

"I was here like I told you. Ask the knights if you don't believe me. Ask them all about how you snapped the neck of that brat's bird, laughing as you heard the bones pop. Smirking at his pathetic noises as he pleaded with you not to stamp on it, and crush every bone in its body. The best part of it all is when you pulled him into a hug, whispered something in his ear, and walked away without so much as a glance backward pocketing a bloodied knife. You should have seen the betrayal on his face as he fell to the ground. Gaining his trust only to set him up for a fall, I must say your highness that was cruel even by my standards."

"SHUT UP! Stop with the lies, I would never…"

"You were seen doing it by the knights on duty; word travels fast around the castle. I wouldn't feel guilty if I were you, he got what he deserved."

Zelda shook her head at Ganon's words, backing out of the room. There was no point arguing with him, she knew for a fact she didn't do it. How could she have been seen when she was with the council, something wasn't adding up.

Zelda power walked along to Link's room, her healers must be finished by now. Zelda clutched her head as she neared his room; a flashback of Link's petrified face imprinted itself in her mind. There was no denying the fact that Link was for some reason afraid of her, did he really believe she was that heartless?

Zelda quietly opened the door, looking around to see everyone had gone save for Impa who was arranging a variety of potions on Link's bedside table. She stood frozen to the spot, studying Link's unconscious form. Violent shivers racked his body, his eyes scrunched up in pain. He seemed to have trouble breathing, as his breath would hitch every now and then. His hair stuck to his forehead, the beads of sweat trickling down his face.

"I didn't do it, how could I?" The words flowed from her mouth before she could stop them, knowing her plea was useless since Link couldn't hear her.

"Do you want to tell me what happened?" Impa turned around, finally acknowledging Zelda's presence.

"Impa I didn't… I couldn't… I was at the meeting, you were there." Zelda fell into the nearest chair, her head falling into her hands muffling her quiet sobs. "How could I have been seen doing something I didn't do?"

"Dry your tears Zelda for a Queen must be strong. As you said, you and I both know you had nothing to do with this, yet you're acting like you committed the crime." Impa removed Zelda's hands, and wiped away her tears. "I know you want to punish whoever did this, but shouldn't your main priority be Link's health. He needs you right now."

"Link hates me." Zelda's words were bitter, the fear in his eyes once again flashing through her mind.

"No, Link is acting the only way he knows how. By acting submissive, it would have saved him a lot of pain and suffering, but this time he is experiencing a new kind of pain. The pain of loss, and he doesn't know how to cope."

Zelda swallowed back her tears knowing Impa's words of wisdom were always right. She would find whoever had framed her, and they would pay with their life, but first came Link's health. Until he had recovered, he was going to be her main priority.

"How is he?" Zelda asked once she had regained her composure, looking up when Link's breath hitched and he let out a scream of pain.

Impa walked over to his table and uncorked one of the potions, tilting Link's head back slightly she poured a small amount in his mouth. His reflexes made him automatically swallow the liquid, and he calmed immediately though his face showed he was still in pain.

"I'm not going to sugar coat what I'm to say, so brace yourself Zelda. The poison had already taken effect by the time he was brought here; with the poison in his bloodstream, it was as if it was slowly melting his organs. We managed to remove most of it but still a small amount that remains. The red potions healed whatever damage was caused; it's like an on-going process of healing since that small amount is still causing damage even as we speak." Impa sighed and looked at Link with sympathy. "Link's body must fight off the rest, what's worrying is that he is weak from the fever he obtained by staying out in the rain too long. This first night is going to be the hardest, if he can make it through then I have no doubt he will make it. The question is; how strong is his will to live?"

It was late into the night, and Impa had long since retired to bed. Zelda had insisted she left, wanting to be the one that watched over Link. She knew she wasn't going to be getting any sleep; she needed to stay awake should he take a turn for the worse.

Zelda rinsed a cloth out from the bowl of water at his side wiping away the sweat that had gathered on his neck and face. Impa's question still lingered. How strong was his will to live? Zelda couldn't answer that question, given all that Link had went through most people would have given up by now. But then isn't that what he had already done, he refused to see what was right in front of him choosing to walk the path that was forcibly marked for him.

Zelda sighed moving his damp hair that had stuck over his eye.

"You can't give up now Link, fight it, and come back to me… please."

Zelda cupped the side of his face allowing a couple of tears to fall, wanting so desperately to see his smile that lit up his entire face. She closed her eyes whispering a silent prayer to the Goddesses, not noticing his body cease its shaking as a stray tear landed on his cheek. Zelda opened her eyes hearing a soft groan; she moved her hand back to her lap watching as Link's head slowly turned to face her. His eyes fluttered open but they were distorted like he was looking through her, he took a few ragged breaths before opening his mouth.

Zelda froze, was he about to speak? She watched as his mouth opened and closed a few times before scrunching his eyes in pain.

"Link? Can you hear me? Take it easy, you're still recovering."

Link sat up despite Zelda's protests, looking around the room in confusion. The blankets pooled in his lap as he lifted his left hand to his chest, his fingers digging into his skin above his heart. He shook his head trying to clear the blurriness of his vision; his fingers drew small droplets of blood as he clutched his chest harder when a sharp pain shot up his body heading straight for his heart. Zelda laid a reassuring hand on his shoulder trying to calm him down; his breathing was heavy sounding as if he had just run a marathon.

"Lie back down Link, you're still very weak."

Link turned his head trying to focus on the voice speaking, but with the pain racking his body it was no easy feat. The cool hand that appeared on his forehead felt nice against his clammy, over-heating body he couldn't help but lean towards it.

Zelda gasped at how hot he felt, even if he was just clothed in a thin pair of pants he felt like he was on fire. Zelda was about to tell him to lie down again when his breath hitched, his eyes widening, and his body sat frozen. A second later his eyes rolled to the back of his head as his body fell back onto the bed with a soft thud.

Zelda stood up in panic. "Link! No!" She uncorked a red potion, pouring a small amount in his mouth but it just dribbled down his chin. "C'mon swallow." He was still, too still. Zelda laid her head on his chest, hearing his vigorous heartbeat slowly fade with each passing second.


	7. Chapter 7

**I apologise for the lateness, I have developed something called 'Lazyitis' Yes I don't have writers block, I'm not giving up on the story, I'm just plain lazy. Since my hand has healed nicely, I'm back to my hyperactive self, so not as much time on the computer. **

**Reviewers… I love you all; I really have no idea why I haven't replied to everyone. Seriously, no excuse what so ever. So yeah, you can give me a virtual slap to knock the laziness out of me you have my permission. **

**This chapter is quite short coz well, if I put anymore in I would spoil next chapter, but still I hope you all enjoy. **

**Disclaimer – I don't own Legend of Zelda… Believe It. **

* * *

"You idiot! All I asked was you get rid of that slave, such a simple little request and you failed." A dark hooded figure paced angrily, ignoring his companion who stood head bowed not daring to move an inch.

"Master, his life still hangs by a thread there is still a chance he won't make it."

"Shut up. As long as his heart still beats, the Queen will do everything in her power to make sure he lives. It's pathetic how she can care so much about a petty commoner, their relationship is getting dangerous." The figure quit his pacing, clenching his fists and staring up at the full moon deep in thought.

"Master, Link won't say anything you made sure of that."

"Open your eyes, look at him, and tell me he is the same boy I brought to the castle weeks ago. Zelda is undoing everything I trained that boy to be, if she manages to coax him to speak then all of my planning will be for nothing. I guess he wasn't as broken as I thought the brat still had spirit, and as long as Zelda shows him compassion it will continue to grow." The figure punched the wall in frustration. "Dammit, with Zelda developing feelings for him there's no way she will give him up willingly. This was never supposed to happen; he was supposed to be my ticket to becoming King."

"He hasn't spoken in seven years; I don't think he is ready to any time soon master."

"That may be true, but Zelda has managed to undo thirteen years of beatings, giving him back his free will. Those blasted eight years with his mother ruined him; she loved him too much no wonder he is exactly like her. If only I took him sooner, then instead of standing here I would be ruling Hyrule."

"Then why don't you take him back, after all you have every right master."

"I might just do that…"

Early sunlight slowly broke through the blackness of the ally way, the two lone figures had long since departed. Escaping into the dead of night undetected, the villagers none the wiser of their little meeting. Back at the castle, Zelda lay slumped against the wall. Exhaustion had finally caught up on her, after Link's fatal turn Impa had once again forced the Queen to leave his room knowing her presence would only cause a distraction. Refusing to go too far, Zelda had paced outside his door for hours before finally giving in to the sleep she so desperately needed.

The sound of clanking armour awoke Zelda from her slumber, her tired eyes focusing on the Knights as they swapped shifts. Her body ached from sleeping upright on the hard floor; she winced a little at the constant throbbing of her neck as she moved to stand up. Not thinking twice about her appearance, Zelda headed towards Link's door pausing when she heard nothing but silence on the other side. Her heart sunk as she automatically thought the worst, she suddenly felt sick the queasy feeling coming so sudden as she thought about Link lying dead. Zelda's hand flew to the wall to catch herself from falling as her legs started to give way, tears pricked her eyes, but she refused to let them fall. She didn't understand why she was acting this way, having never experienced the feeling of pure fear. However, the indescribable feeling deep in the pit of her stomach was unmistakable.

Taking a couple of deep breaths, Zelda opened his door freezing as she saw the healers gathered around Link blocking him from view. It was true then, her instincts had been correct. Link didn't make it; he'd given up the fight. Of course, his will to live wouldn't have been that great, maybe he just didn't want to suffer anymore. She wanted to resent him for taking the easy way out, but that was just fooling herself. Link had never done anything easy; he'd spent most if not all his life getting battered day in and day out. Living a life of fear was no way to live, and yet Link had. He'd persevered through each lash of the whip; he probably expected it more than he did food.

"I vowed to never let anyone hurt you Link… But it was all just a lie. I couldn't protect you, forgive me."

Zelda snapped her head up at the sound of a familiar gasp, the healers parted ways revealing a shirtless Link being supported upright by Impa. A healer held a potion out for him to take, but his attention was focused only on her. Link closed his mouth furrowing his brows, his eyes bore into hers studying her every move. A swirl of emotions rushed through Zelda, she felt dizzy as they vanished as quickly as they came. Pure joy was the first one seeing Link was alive, it was only hours ago that she heard his fading heartbeat. Whatever the healers had done worked miracles, he was up. Even if Impa was supporting him, it was more than she hoped for.

"Link I…" Her voice trailed off unsure what to say, did he believe she was the one that poisoned him?

Link took a deep breath closing his eyes, seeing this, the healer forced the potion into his hand telling him to drink. It was gone in four gulps, after handing the empty bottle back, Impa helped him lean against the wall without her support.

"Let's give them some privacy." Following Impa's command, one by one they all piled out. When only Impa remained, she walked up to Zelda whispering in her ear. "Fear not, when he awoke his frantic eyes searched for _you_. He panicked realising you weren't there, until I promised him you would be there soon. He knows you didn't do it, you should give him more credit."

Zelda let out a breath she didn't realise she was holding, as soon as the door clicked shut she made her way over to Link's bed.

"How are you feeling?" Zelda spoke with a shaky voice, lifting her hand up to his forehead after remembering how hot he was. Zelda gasped in shock when Link grabbed her hand and pulled her onto the bed in front of him. His arms immediately circled her waist, pulling her to him and burying his face in her neck. After getting over her shock, Zelda hugged him back feeling his body shaking but this time it wasn't from fear.

"It's ok Link, I'm here now." She stroked the back of head while hold him tightly with her other hand. She could feel her neck starting to dampen, but couldn't bring herself to care. The way he pulled her towards him, the position they were in, all these thing were improper for a Queen but Zelda didn't care. Nothing mattered any more except for Link.

She didn't know how long they stayed like that, Link's silent crying had subsided, his odd little sniffles were muffled by his face still buried in her neck. The one thing she realised throughout this was Link was imitating her. He didn't know affection, in some ways he was like a child learning from its mother. Zelda had showed him affection by hugging him, so it was the only way he knew how. She had often pulled him into hugs, he didn't know he wasn't supposed to manhandle the Queen the way he just did.

"_zdjkn."_

Zelda froze. Her fingers still tangled in between his hair, she stared silently at the top of his head straining her ears and trying not to make a sound.

"L-Link, what did you just say?" Zelda couldn't believe it, it had to him there was no one else in the room. She was more than certain she heard a very quiet voice though she was unable to make out what it said.

Link pulled away his eyes wide with fear franticly shaking his head.

"You spoke." Zelda's voice was full of wonder. "You really can speak."

Link made an incoherent noise still shaking his head; his body was still weak he didn't have the energy to run from the bed. Zelda seeing his eyes dart around the room knew he was looking for an escape route. She remembered when she had first asked him to speak; he had freaked out a lot like this. Whatever happened had traumatised him badly.

"Link calm down, it's ok. Nothing's going to happen; no one is going to hurt you. You need to calm down Link; you're only going to hurt yourself further."

Zelda pulled him into another hug, refusing to let go even as he struggled. She continued to stroke his hair whispering calming things, staying away from the subject of him speaking. She knew she had heard him; well really, he basically gave himself away. If she could get him to say the odd word every now and then, he would slowly come to realise it was okay to speak. The only thing was would he ever do it again, she wondered what had triggered it in the first place.

Zelda kissed the top of his head when she felt his arms slide back around her; at least he had calmed himself. She had totally forgot about his thing of mimicking her, so to say she got the shock of her life when he lifted his head and kissed her forehead would be an understatement. It really was a good thing they were alone, the council would have a field day. Link would be in trouble if anyone caught him doing anything like that, the thing was she didn't have the heart to tell him no. He was slowly starting to learn affection, and as selfish, as it was she was glad he was showing it to her.

* * *

**I hinted at something about Link, can anyone guess what it is….**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry guys for the extremely long delay, I could bore you with my excuse but I'll just say it's a mixture between Fork Lightning, Flooding, and getting into to trouble. Thankfully, my internet is restored, so no more excuses. **

**Big Thanks to those whose reviews I haven't replied to : Rose Starglen, Anon (), Lucy Weasley, Crystal, Nemmy, Rye, The Band Geek Alchemist, Lordetron911, WishesPeopleWouldUpdateSoone r, Anonymous, Zelda's Hero, Worshipper, Joseph Kuo, **

**Disclaimer: I know it may come as a huge shock, but no sadly I don't own The Legend of Zelda.**

**Personally I don't like this chapter, I just couldn't seem to get it right but I hope you guys do. **

* * *

"Hey Link are you ready t…" *_Thump*_

Zelda opened his door the rest of the way, pausing mid-sentence to let out a giggle as she observed the comical scene before her. Link was sitting on the floor next to his bed, his hands slowly rubbing the top of his head. His left eye was closed the big give away that the bump had hurt, but his smile made him look so innocent like it was an everyday occurrence.

"Did you manage to fall asleep _again_?"

Link shook his head with his cheeky smile still etched on his face, Zelda knew he was lying it wasn't the first time she had shocked him awake causing him to fall out of bed and bump some part of his body. Really, Link had to be one of the clumsiest people she had ever met; over the month that had passed since his recovery from being poisoned, she had managed to learn a bit more of his personality. He was loving, childish, and really clumsy. When she was waiting on him getting ready Zelda would hear a painful gasp, and then he would come out of his room with a limp. He'd managed to bang his knee while putting on a pair of bottoms. While they were walking through the castle after hearing a painful grunt Zelda would turn around to see him rubbing his elbow. He'd bumped his elbow walking through a doorway. Stumping his toe, banging his head, and tripping over fresh air, the list went on and on. It wasn't just the odd time; it was three and four times a day. Each time Link would grin and laugh it off causing Zelda's heart to flutter, taking her breath away.

As much as Zelda was proud of the way Link was opening up, there was still a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach. Something wasn't right, and it wasn't just the way Link would cower behind her every time they walked past Ganondorf. He was up to something that much she knew, not once since she had known him had he ever been this quiet. Not once had he even brought up the absurd theory of her being his future wife. Ganon had stayed away, rarely ever crossing paths with Zelda.

Still Zelda didn't miss the looks he would give Link. Spotting Ganon, Link would freeze up lightly grabbing the back of her dress. His head immediately bowed into submission, and his whole body shook with fear. It was like Ganon was sending him a silent message, a threat of some sort. Did Link know something, maybe a secret of Ganon's? So many questions whirled around in Zelda's head. Is that why he had beat Link, making him too afraid to utter a word?

Zelda studied him, furrowing her brows trying to answer her own questions. After finally getting Link out of bed, they had headed for her private garden, wanting to enjoy the sun and Zelda's day off. Zelda lay on a blanket watching Link who sat a few feet in front of her, he sat legs crossed with a least ten birds surrounding him. One on his head, a couple on each shoulder, a few more on each knee all waiting as he fed them bread one at a time. He was so gentle, bonding with every animal he came across; even when he hugged Zelda he would hold her as if she would break any second.

The birds flew away after realising Link had ran out of bread, after dusting himself off he walked over to Zelda plopping down in front of her. Link stared confused at Zelda's content smile, he looked down at his lap and then behind him not seeing anything out of the ordinary.

"I'm smiling at you silly."

Zelda reached up to trace the scar above his eyebrow, chuckling slightly as a faint blush appeared on his face. Link ducked his head his blush reddening more as he heard her quiet laughter.

"You know I don't like it when you do that Link." Zelda spoke, lifting his head so their eyes met. "Whether you know it or not, you're a courageous man. Hold your head high, and be proud of who you are."

Link gasped and jumped away from Zelda, his left hand flew to his head fisting a handful of his hair. "What is it Link? Are you alright?" Zelda reached out to him but he only knocked her hand away, she watched helpless as he squeezed his eyes shut, whimpering, and shaking slightly.

"_Link run!" _

_Run? There was nowhere to run, the house was completely up in flames, and what wasn't blocked by flames was blocked by debris of smashed tables and other furniture. Little eight year old Link still heeded his mother's advice and scrambled from his hiding place in the cupboard under the stairs, he blocked his ears as his mother's screams once again filled the house. _

_Link jumped back losing his balance and landing on his butt dodging the roof that was starting to cave in, lifting his shirt over his mouth to try to prevent any more smoke entering his lungs he headed for the back door. A dizzy spell overcame Link and he leaned into the wall to prevent himself from collapsing during his coughing fit, his ears perked up as he once again heard his mother's pain filled voice. _

"_No Link, don't come in the kitchen." _

_His heart raced a mile a minute, what was going on? One minute he was tucked away in his bed and the next the house was up in flames and his mother telling him to run. Link was never one for disobeying his mother's orders, but he knew she was hurt there was no way he could leave her. Swallowing back his fear, Link stood straight and headed for the kitchen. Part on the door was on fire; even so, it was weak enough to collapse from one little kick. _

_Link froze, the flames weren't as bad in the kitchen, but it was so much worse. Blood caked the floors and walls, his little mind couldn't comprehend how so much of it was possible. His frantic eyes search the room, quickly locating his mother huddled in the corner. There was a large man hovering over her but it was too dark to see what he looked like. _

"_Mother!"_

_Little Link ran towards her tears spilling from his eyes, he cuddled into her side not caring that his shirt was rapidly being covered in blood. He let out a cry of fear when he was lifted by the scruff of his shirt; his tears fell harder as he tried in vain to return to his mother's side. _

"_Ah there you are. I see you've finally come out of hiding." _

_Link ceased his squirming, he didn't like this man he got a bad feeling every time he visited their home. He lifted his tear stained face to his mother who was weakly trying to stand from her position. Blood dripped from her face adding to the already growing puddle, trying her best to glare at her son's kidnapper._

"_L-Leave him alone, you said you wanted nothing to do with him." _

"_Yes well plans change, I need him and whether you like it or not he's coming with me." _

_Link cried out when his kidnapper gripped him harder, his legs flailed wildly in the air trying to land a hit so he would release him. He was suddenly dropped to the floor, landing in an awkward position even in his dazed state he still heard his mother scream out. He didn't know where the energy came from all he knew was he had to protect his mother, Link jumped up and pushed the intruder away before he could land another blow. Sniffing back his tears, he stood in front of his mother spreading his arms so he blocked her from view. _

"_I won't let you hurt my mother anymore."_

_The intruder turned and laughed at the little eight year olds attempt at being brave._

"_Don't you worry kid; she isn't going to be here for much longer. I would say your goodbyes while you can, you're coming with me, and that attitude of yours is going to be the first thing to go." _

_Link turned around to face his mother, fresh tears already streaming down his cheeks._

"_Mother..." He little hand shook her seeing she wasn't moving. "M-Mother, come on wake up." _

_Link cried harder trying to snuggle further into her blood stained chest, he sniffled and looked up when he felt a hand on his back._

"_L-Link… m-my… b-baby… I'm… s-sorry… I c-couldn't… p-protect you…"_

"_Mother please get up, we got to go." Link attempted to help her up by pulling her hand; it was no use she wouldn't budge. He leaned into her bloody hand that weakly cupped his cheek, hiccupping and crying harder. _

"_I-I Love you… my courageous little boy."_

_His mother's hand fell limp blood dripping from his cheek as her hand disappeared, Link didn't have time to comprehend his mother's death before he was dragged away from her unmoving body. _

"_Well isn't that touching, now that the goodbyes are over it's time to start our new life together."_

_That was the last Link heard before he felt a sharp blow to his neck, and his world went dark…_

Zelda sat by Link pulling him to her chest, she clutched his right hand in her own resting her chin on top of his head rocking him back and forth. She needed to calm him down; his hand had clenched his hair so hard she feared he was going to injure himself.

Link recognised Zelda's embrace he knew he was safe there; he clutched her hand tighter staring blankly at the grass. The memory of his mother still flashed in his mind, he could vaguely hear Zelda whispering in his ear as she rocked him slowly. Link clenched his eyes shut as he envisioned his mother's corpse in front of him, that night had sparked the beginning of his worst nightmare.

"Mother."

His whimper came out before he could stop it, he knew Zelda would have heard but at this point in time, he didn't care. If he wasn't supposed to speak then maybe she would finally put him out of his misery. Hopefully she would make it swift he was tired of suffering; there was a small part of him that told him everything was going to be all right, that Zelda wouldn't hurt him. Link closed his eyes allowing his body to relax, he couldn't fight anymore he didn't have the strength. He waited and waited but there was still no pain, why wasn't he dead yet?

Link sat up somehow finding himself in Zelda's lap, turning to face her he didn't expect her to be crying.

Zelda wrapped her arms around his neck silently sobbing in his shoulder. "You were thinking about your mother, I'm sorry if I triggered that."

Link wrapped his arms around her burying his face in her hair, he didn't care he was openly hugging the Queen. The little voice in his head was saying Zelda wouldn't allow anyone to hurt him anyways; he listened to his voice of reason fully placing the last bit of trust he had into Zelda. Smiling slightly he hugged her tighter, whispering 'its ok' and placing a soft kiss into her hair.

Zelda felt Links restraints vanish as he held her tighter, even more so when she heard his voice whispering in her ear. She didn't have time to ponder his big break through when she heard footsteps approaching them. They broke apart and stood to face whoever had interrupted them; she heard Link gasp and made an attempt to move back. Zelda grabbed his hand squeezing it slightly for reassurance as she watched Ganondorf and a few of his men walk closer.

"What do you want Ganon? I said I didn't want to be disturbed." Zelda spoke as a came to a stop in front of her, not bothering to hide her anger. She could feel Link's shaking getting worse; he really did fear this man.

"Well then your highness I'll make this short… I want the slave back." His fake smile turned into a glare as he turned to Link, who quickly bowed his head. "Get over here NOW!" Ganon pointed a spot just in front of him.

Zelda couldn't hide her shock when she felt Link trying to release his hand; he was actually listening to him. She gripped his hand harder before standing in front of him and placing her other hand on his chest. "You can't be serious Link, you don't belong to him you don't have to listen to him."

Zelda watched as he lifted his head slightly staring at her through his hair that fell over his eyes. It reminded her of his frightened gaze when she first asked him 'if he was hurt anywhere else'. Zelda faintly heard him whisper 'Sorry' before he pushed past her to kneel on front of Ganon.

"As the Queen of Hyrule I won't let you take him Ganon." Zelda clenched her fists ready to call her Knights to arrest Ganon if necessary.

"Oh well you see your Highness, there is one tiny, little, itsy bitsy piece of information that says I can…" Zelda screamed as Ganon kicked Link in the face so hard his nose made a sickening crack. "He's MY SON!"


	9. Chapter 9

**Wow over 200 reviews I seriously love you guys, for those who I haven't or couldn't reply to I will thank you here as usual… Blahblahblaj (I think I spelt that right) Zelink lover, Anonymous, Zeldafan68, The Band Geek Alchemist, musicbee13, thereviewer, Ellie, Lordetron911, Kristifa Skywalker, Maraya Prower, Leah, alfred pierce, Macartyjr2, Worshipper, EpicFire123, GameCivilization, Light-Sakura, Guest, litheless, Lucy Weasley, elza17, Katia0203, Raye, Ebullient Ancilla, sora'scollection, lmar3607, msfcatlover, Inkling39, Sissa6602, Half-BloodPrincess1**

**Special shout out to 'A Shadow's Lament' for getting my butt in gear to write. :)**

**Oh Yeah this chapter contains a tiiiiny swear word, if it even is one so yeah you've been warned. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer – I don't own Legend of Zelda **

* * *

Zelda watched as Link fell face down clutching his nose, he let out a small groan of pain but didn't attempt to get back up. Shaking her head to snap out of her trance, Zelda took a step towards him before Ganon's goons blocked her path. Zelda growled glaring daggers at Ganon.

"Your son? You lie, there is no way he is any relation to you. How could he be, he's everything you're not. Link's gentle and kind no trace of a heartless monster like you."

Ganon laughed crossing his arms over his chest not at all phased by her remarks. "Oh I see how it is your Highness; you've fallen for this worthless piece of shit. Here I thought the Queen would have better taste." Ganon ignored Link's surprised gasp as he lifted his head to look at Zelda, his nose still bleeding furiously. "Believe it _Zelda, _why don't you ask him yourself."

Ganon snapped his fingers and his men moved aside so Link was in Zelda's line of view. Link gazed at Zelda curiously despite the throbbing of his face; it must have been a spur of the moment thing, the Queen of Hyrule would never feel anything for him.

"Link please… tell me it isn't true." Zelda swallowed the lump in her throat, afraid of what she might hear.

Zelda caught the despair that flashed in his eyes before he turned away.

"I still don't believe it, of course he's going to agree with you he's terrified what you'll do to him." Zelda took another step towards Link before once again her path was blocked. She didn't back down though only turning to Ganon with a smug yet frightening smirk. "I don't know why you deserve it, but I'll give you one warning. Release Link, and call off your dogs."

"What your _Highness… _would make you think I will give him up willingly…"

Ganon didn't have time to finish his sentence, faster than a bolt of lightning Impa appeared beside Zelda not a second later, the two men guarding Link dropped to the ground dead.

"Your Highness, are you alright?" Impa's gaze flickered to Zelda before settling on Ganon, with a flick of her wrists two kunai knives appeared in her hands.

"I'm… fine."

Fine, was that even the right word? Physically she was fine, but mentally… not so much. Everything had seemed to blow up at once, one minute she was relaxing happily in her garden the next all hell was breaking loose. With no one to block her path Zelda jogged the short distance to Link, kneeling down by his side she lifted his arm over her shoulder to pull him so he was sitting up.

Link refused to meet her eyes, his free hand cupped his nose trying in vain to stop his blood from staining her silk white dress. His head was pounding; his vision worsening every minute, Ganon must have kicked him harder than he thought. He didn't have the strength to protest when Zelda pulled him so he was leaning most of his weight on her, closing his eyes he felt his body sway it wasn't like he could collapse since Zelda held him tightly in her protective embrace. Safe, even when Ganon was standing mere meters away from him, he felt safe; Link opened his dreary eyes to see Zelda looking down at him.

How hard had he been hit? The blood loss had to have something to do with the sudden tingly sensation that overcame his body… but it vanished as quickly as it came. Link could see Zelda's lips move but couldn't hear a word she was saying, managing a weak smile Link lost his battle with consciousness and fell limp in her arms.

Ganon growled in aggravation when Zelda reached Link, there was no way his plan was going to fail again. He met Impa's glare with his own, he was never good at thinking on his feet; he needed a plan. Ganon never planned on the Sheikah intervening, though he should have known better that the Queens lap dog would come running to her every whim. He couldn't afford to engage in a battle with Impa, it would be suicide without the proper equipment, he knew for a fact neither one of them would come out unscathed.

"It's over Ganondorf, your little game ends here." Impa spoke reading herself in her battle stance.

Ganons eyes scanned the garden for anything he could use to his advantage, he had one plan left, but it had to be done quickly. He smirked when he eyed Link's passed out body in the arms of Zelda, which just made things easier for him. Ganon caught Impa's stance lighten for a mere millisecond before one of the kunai she was holding whizzed past his head, he dug into his pocket and threw a flash bomb to the floor.

The other knife Impa was holding crashed to the floor as she franticly rubbed her eyes trying to will away the temporary blindness, she froze when she heard Zelda' scream sounding further away than it was a second ago. Calming herself, she dropped her arms and listened.

"My Queen, where are you?"

"I-I'm here, I can't see…"

Impa turned to her left focusing on the sound of Zelda's voice, pin pointing her location.

"Relax, it's only temporary it should wear off soon. Stay where you are, and don't move."

There was a light rustling sound followed by Ganon's unmistakable chuckle, Impa spun round to her right readying more kunai in a defensive stance. With her temporary blindness her hearing had heightened even more, she picked up the slight scraping of shoes a little further right than she was looking. Knowing Zelda would have heeded her advice to stay where she was, Link was incapable of moving so that left only one person. There was a very slim chance she would hit a vital point not knowing Ganon's exact location, so getting it on target would just have to do, letting a kunai fly she heard it whizz through the air…

Impa picked up the squelching sound as her knife tore through muscle, bulls eye she had hit her target… so why was there no grunts of pain. The felt her eyesight slowly return, at first the was just a blurry blob before her vision cleared.

"LINK!"

Impa didn't have time to ponder her mistake, right now, she had to prevent the situation worsening, she grabbed Zelda as she attempted to run past her. It wasn't right to handle the Queen the way she was, but it was necessary she pinned Zelda's arms to the side crossing her arms over Zelda's shoulders and pinning her to her chest. As Zelda continued to struggle in Impa's death grip, she had no choice to tighten her hold.

"Stop it Zelda, use your head."

"L-Link he…" Zelda's voice cracked as she struggled to contain her tears.

"I know." Impa released Zelda when she was sure she wasn't going to charge into something that would no doubt get herself killed.

Impa clenched her fist studying the scene before her. Ganon stood a little way from them his ever-smug smirk plastered on his face; he held Link's limp body up by the scruff of his shirt. Link's body shielded most of Ganon from view; his right arm was stiff at his side the kunai Impa threw earlier firmly embedded into his shoulder. For once in her life, Impa was glad her aim was off.

Ganon grabbed the knife and roughly yanked it from Link's shoulder; Zelda cringed as she heard his flesh tear and blood poured freely from the wound. Ganon tilted Link's chin up with the cold steel pressed firmly against his neck.

"Stop please, don't kill him." Zelda had never felt so helpless in her life, for once the confident ruler was reduced to begging.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't slit his throat, he is of no use to me anymore." Ganon tightened his hold on Link pressing the knife into his skin further.

Zelda was in too much of a state of shock, it was up to Impa to stall until she could figure out a way to get Link away from harm.

"What do you mean of no use? Didn't you despise him in the first place?" It was the first thing Impa could think off and she was curious anyway.

"I don't see any harm in letting you in on a little story." Ganon rearranged his hold on Link before continuing again. "When I brought Link to the castle I thought he was the perfect excuse to get close to Zelda, he said nothing and did everything you asked which woman wouldn't fall head over heels for you if you brought them something like that."

"I wouldn't fall head over heels with you if you were the last man on earth Ganon." Zelda spat, her eyes widened as she saw a small trickle of blood drip from Link's neck, bad idea to get him mad.

"As I was saying, instead of being impressed you were repulsed, feeling sorry for the little shit when all he's good for is licking boots."

Zelda was about to retort when Impa gripped her arm to silence her, she watched as Ganon rearranged Link again. Apparently, his dead weight was starting to take its toll on Ganon's arm, just a little more time.

"I watched from the shadow's as you completely ignored me to care for _him_, I watched as my masterpiece started to crumble and the light I thought I extinguished reappeared in his eyes. He had to go; instead of bringing you closer to me he was pulling you away…"

"So you sent someone disguised as Zelda to poison him, that way even if he didn't die thinking Zelda had done it would have destroyed the trust he had built up." Impa spoke catching on to what he was saying. "But it didn't work did it, that 'worthless piece of shit' is smarter than you thought."

Impa watched his grip falter for a second, he was getting angry, and he was losing concentration.

"No it DIDN'T! Somehow, he survived and it seemed to bring you two even closer, once again, he manages to ruin my plans. You were supposed to marry me when you ascended the throne; even your father thought we were good together."

That was it; his arm dropped slightly leaving a pressure point ready to strike, Impa wasted no time she only had one chance at this. Ganon didn't have time to comprehend the Sheikah's movements; there was no time to use Link's body as a shield. A long throwing needle embedded itself into his neck; Ganon fell to the floor Link's body following after. To anybody it would appear Ganon was dead but Impa knew better, it was only a temporary state of death. He would awake soon enough.

Impa let out a breath she didn't realise she was holding, she watched as Zelda ran to Link's side before calling to the hidden Knights she had on standby in case anything went wrong. They chained Ganon ready to take him to the dungeons, that was it he was detained Link wouldn't have to live in fear anymore. Impa shook her head she could think about that later, right now Link needed serious medical attention; he had lost a lot of blood…


	10. Chapter 10

**Here is the chapter I promised once I returned from holiday. **

**Big thank you to all my reviewers, and to the selected few who gave me a kick up the backside motivating me to write quicker. I know I haven't written your names here, that's because there were so many of you it would be one big authors note. Just know that you guys are the best, and you keep me motivated to finish this story. **

**This chapter is for Dragonclaw289, who asked me a few chapters ago for one in Link's POV. I hope I didn't disappoint.**

**Legend of Zelda isn't mine. **

* * *

Link's POV

Pain. That's all I felt, as my body rose to consciousness, the throbbing of my nose along with the aching of my body was almost too much to bear. I could faintly hear a voice softly calling my name; it was hard to concentrate with the flare of pain that shot to my shoulder as I attempted to move my arm. My left hand automatically moved to rub the source of pain in my opposite shoulder. Two hands caught my hand half way across my body; a moan of pain escaped my lips as the throbbing continued. I was too weak to attempt to release my hand, my eyes clenched shut briefly, before I attempted to open them, a little blurry at first but my vision cleared to see Zelda's worried face looking down at me.

"Link? Oh thank the Goddesses you're awake."

I felt her squeeze my hand a little tighter as I once again tried to rub my shoulder, her voice was soothing, but as soon as it was quiet again the pain returned tenfold.

"No. You shouldn't touch your wound; you don't want to break the stitches."

I ceased my attempt as I processed her words. Stitches? I didn't remember being wounded in my shoulder, everything was a little foggy at first before the pieces started to come together. Ganon he wanted me back, his kick to my face, Zelda defending me… again. Wait. Ganon, was he here? My eyes opened fully darting about the room; I ignored the burning in my shoulder and attempted to get up. I didn't want to go through another one of his beatings I needed to get away.

"Hey calm down Link everything is ok now. Ganon's locked away he can't get at you, you're free he can't hurt you anymore."

I felt Zelda run her fingers through my hair as she spoke softly in my ear, I could never understand how she knew just how to calm me down. I let my body fall limp completely drained off energy, it didn't even register that somehow I was in Zelda's lap until she buried her face into my hair giving my body a light squeeze.

I tilted my head slightly so I could see her face; she turned away a little to sneeze as my hair tickled her nose. She looked me in the eyes and I attempted to give her a tired smile but the muscles in my jaw refused to move. I could feel my eyes start to drop but I didn't want to fall asleep, Zelda, she did something to me that I couldn't explain. I could feel my heart thundering against my chest as she moved to touch my cheek; I couldn't fight it anymore and let my eyes close. I swear my heart did a backflip when I felt her kiss my forehead just before whispering in my ear.

"Rest Link, I'll be here when you awake."

The next time I awoke, I felt a lot stronger than I did before; the burning in my shoulder had eased to a dull throb. I turned my head looking for Zelda remembering her promise before I fell asleep, I found her in the corner quietly talking to Impa. She didn't notice I was awake since her back was to me, Impa did though, and I flinched when her eyes met mine. I looked away quickly so I didn't see her face soften, I knew Impa didn't mean me any harm it was just her emotionless stare it brought back too many unwanted memories.

"How are you feeling?"

I jumped at the feeling of Zelda's touch as she brought me out of my daydream; I swallowed thickly shaking my head clear of Ganon's ruthless face glaring down at me as I lay in a pool of my own blood. My distress must have shown on my face because Zelda once again inquired how I was feeling. I gazed at our joined hands, before looking at Zelda then finally facing my fear to look at Impa who stood at the foot of my bed. The trace of a smile on her face put me at ease, I didn't realise I was tense until my body sagged into the bed.

"Link? Can… Can I ask you something?"

I tore my gaze from Impa to Zelda's conflicted face, an unfamiliar feeling rose in the pit of my stomach. I didn't like the sound of her voice, I wanted to be afraid of what she asked me, but at the same time, I didn't like how she sounded so unsure of herself. She has already done so much for me, if she really meant to cause me harm I figured she would have done it by now, so if I could help her by answering a question it was the least I could do.

"I know you probably don't want to bring this up, but I really need to know the truth. There is no one here but us three and no matter what you say I won't think or treat you any different."

The feeling of dread rose, I looked away while I braced myself for whatever she wanted to ask, a part of me wanted to refuse but I knew I didn't really have a choice when it came to the Queen of Hyrule if she demanded something of me I would have no choice but to obey. Zelda squeezed my hand for comfort but it did little to calm my uneasy feeling.

"Ganon…" She started, pausing unsure of how to continue.

I couldn't control the shaking of my body at the mention of his name, I know Zelda said he was locked away and I believe her it just wasn't that easy to forget the horrors of living under his care.

"Is... is he really your f-father?" Zelda paused when I tensed; somehow, I knew she would ask something like that. "He isn't here to influence your answer, please tell me the truth Link. I just find it hard to believe someone as pure hearted as you is related to him."

My gaze shot to hers in shock. How could she think of me as pure hearted? I paused my train of thought when I saw the pleading and sadness in her eyes, that look… She was pulling my heartstrings so much that it almost hurt, with just that one look, she could hypnotise me and I would have no choice but to succumb to her will. I knew she was desperate for an answer it was all there in her eyes. As if I was being controlled, almost against my will my head slowly shook once left, once right, I was still unable to look away.

"I-I knew, there was something that wouldn't let me believe something as ludicrous as that. Will you say it; please I need to hear your voice?"

I knew she tried to hide the relief in her voice but in my hypnotic state, I still caught it, but she wanted _me _to speak. I couldn't, I'm not allowed to, and yet I'd already spoke to her before. Everything I'd been taught, every beating I'd ever took she was making it seem as if it were nothing. I wanted to, I wanted to pour my heart out, but fear was holding me back. I was afraid, if only she could understand what it was like to have your throat blister and burn every time you spoke. So much that you were weak for weeks unable to eat or drink, only kept alive by Ganon forcibly pouring water down your throat. No I wouldn't go through that again, I couldn't.

It was ok for Zelda she wasn't afraid of anything, I looked away shutting my eyes I was a coward forever destined to live in Ganon's shadow. The darkness behind my eyelids began to morph in to pictures, memories of everything that had happened since I was brought to the castle. Zelda's face when she saw my wounds for the first time, stopping Ganon's whip, seeing me hurt time after time, standing up to protect me even if she was afraid. Wait what? I thought Zelda wasn't afraid of anything, but she had faced her fears… for me.

I opened my eyes to look at Zelda in a new light, whatever obstacle was in her way no matter how big or small she always managed to overcome it. She never backed down even when the odds were against her, even when she was afraid, always there to rise up to anything. She truly was worthy to be called the Queen of Hyrule. Gazing into her eyes gave me courage I never knew I had, I found myself opening my mouth and the words pouring out before I could stop them.

"N-No, he isn't."

"Unbelievable!"

Simultaneously our heads shot to Impa who had spoken; for once, I could see clear emotion on her face. Shock.

"What is it Impa?" Zelda asked while stroking that back of my hand with her thumb.

"I didn't actually think you would speak." Impa said never taking her eyes off me. "I was having my doubts that you could. Zelda really is a good influence for you."

I ducked my head to hide the blush that rose to my cheeks, out of the corner of my eye I saw her do the same. Of course, I noticed her hand never strayed from mine. Zelda recovered first directing another question towards me, I hope she didn't expect me to talk too much my throat was sore from the lack of use.

"Then why did you agree? Where did Ganon get that idea from anyway?"

Even with my newfound courage, hearing his name still sent shivers down my spine.

"I-I never knew my biological father." I whispered. I wiped the tears I could feel building up in my eyes before they had the chance to fall. "My mother…"

I couldn't finish my sentence; just thinking about my mother caused the dam to break. I looked away ashamed as the tears poured down my face. I barely noticed Zelda move, pulling me to chest, and kissing the top of my head. I sobbed into her chest until I could no more.

"She… She would always try to hide me whenever _he was_ there. Even when I was so young I could sense the evil vibes he admitted."

I couldn't do this; it was opening old wounds that was still so raw. There was a small sense of freedom just revealing that small bit of information, but it hurt so much. Even with what I went through with Ganon the pain he inflicted could never compare to the emotional pain I felt right now.

Every time I could feel my courage slipping Zelda seemed to sense it to as she tightened her arms even more in her protective embrace.

"Shh, it's ok Link. You can tell me another time, I hate seeing you upset."

My heart did another backflip, what was she doing to me? I swear if I hadn't spent as much time with her as I had, I would believe she had enchanted me or something. I've never felt this feeling before, but I never want it to end. I could feel her fingers through my hair again, and whatever sadness I was feeling before vanished, this time the muscles in my jaw worked perfectly I couldn't help closing my eyes as a goofy grin rose upon my lips.

**Writing like that is a little different for me so I apologise if that chapter was terrible, I do try.**


	11. GUESS WHOS BACK

GUESS WHO'S BACK WITH A BRAND NEW TRACK!

Well not a new track, but I'm healed with no injuries what-so-ever (pfft see how long it lasts) I'm ready to start work on a new chapter. I had something written down but I scrapped it coz it was a load of bollocks. I can't promise a new chapter before Christmas but I will try. I'm addicted to Assassins Creed 3 at the moment so that's taking up my time too.

Until then peoples…


End file.
